Mcgee's appointment
by Storyteller Shell
Summary: Mcgee's whereabouts caused a lot of anger from his co-workers... I improved the story.


**I improved it. I don't own NCIS or its characters. I do however own my characters and the story plot.**  
>An old lady was walking home when we caught up.<br>She said, "Oh hello,…I am Grandma Racheline and storyteller to NCIS. The story I am about to tell you is a story story to start of off the other NCIS stories. Even the littlest things can mix-up everything. Well, that exactly what happened…"  
>It was a normal morning at the office except for one thing...Anthony walked out of the elevator with his coffee as normal. He stopped short when he saw that Mcgee wasn't working at his desk. In fact he was no where to be found.<br>Anthony put his coffee down on his desk and thought, "I wondered where probie is. He is usually at his desk first thing in the morning. He looked around to see if anyone was watching then he went over to Mcgee's desk. He sat down and noticed that his computer was turned on. Anthony looked up quickly and refocused on the computer.  
>Meanwhile, Ziva walked in and noticed Anthony at Mcgee's desk. She quickly sat down and got to work on her computer when Gibbs walked past her and sat at his desk.<br>Anthony muttered, "Mcgee where are you?"  
>Gibbs answered, "Try his phone."<br>Ziva called Mcgee and got no answer. Anthony jumped up and look around. He saw Gibbs sitting at his desk.  
>Ziva said, "I just tried. There is no answer."<br>Anthony saw Ziva at her desk. He looked at both of them and slowly stood up.  
>As he walked to his desk he asked, "When did you come in?"<br>Ziva looked at him and replied, "I just got here."  
>Gibbs glanced at his computer and said, "Find him!"<br>Ziva and Anthony stood up and said, "Yes, Gibbs!"  
>Ziva grabbed her backback while Anthony picked up his phone and dialed Mcgee's number.<br>Mcgee's answer machine, "Hi! You reached Mcgee. I am not here right now. Leave a message and I'll call you right back."  
>Anthony said, "Hey Probie! Where are you? Call me, now! Get yourself to the office! Bye!"<br>He put the phone down and said, "I left a message on his phone."  
>He grabbed his backpack and went over to Ziva's desk. Ziva typed something on the computer and said, "I located his GPS. He is at his apartment."<br>Anthony and Ziva went over to his house.  
>They went to door and Anthony said, "I hope probie is here or I am going to be mad."<br>Ziva pulled out her little tools and broke into the apartment.  
>They walked in and yelled, "Probie!"<br>Ziva checked the bedroom while Anthony checked the kitchen and the fridge.  
>Ziva joined him and said, "Mcgee is not here. We should head back to the office. Maybe he is there finally."<br>Anthony grabbed Mcgee's sandwich and nodded. He pulled out his cell and called Abby...  
>Grandma Racheline continued, "Meanwhile, Gibbs went to Opts hoping to find Mcgee there..."<br>He walked into the dark room. He saw a few people working at the computers but no Mcgee. Now Gibbs was angry.  
>He thought, "This is so unlike him. Where could he be? I am going to check with Ducky maybe he knows."<br>He walked out of the room and into the elevator. He walked into Ducky's so call office. Ducky was working at his desk on some paperwork.  
>Ducky said, "Hello there Gibbs! How may I help you?"<br>Gibbs asked, "Have you seen Mcgee lately?"  
>Ducky replied, "No, I haven't. Is there something wrong?"<br>Gibbs turned to leave and replied, "No, Mcgee hadn't arrived yet."  
>Grandma Racheline continued, "Meanwhile Anthony talked with Abby..."<br>Anthony said, "Hey Abby! Do you know where Probie is?"  
>Abby replied, "No I haven't got the clue."<br>She located his GPS and said, "He is in the office. Why do you ask?"  
>Anthony growled and hung up.<br>He said to Ziva, "Probie is at the office."  
>They drove back to the office...<br>Grandma Racheline continued, "When all three of them came back three hours later, Mcgee was sitting at his desk..."  
>Mcgee looked up and saw the angry looks on their faces.<br>He asked, "What up with the angry looks?"  
>Anthony approached him and said, "Where were you Probie?"<br>Mcgee said, "I was at the dentist for my annual cleaning."  
>Ziva looked at him and said, "Are you sure?"<br>Gibbs sat down and noticed a note on his desk. He read it.  
>Mcgee nodded while Gibbs said, "Yes, Mcgee was at the dentist."<br>He picked up a paper that Mcgee wrote to him. Anthony and Ziva shook their heads and went to work.  
>Mcgee asked, "Anthony what were you doing on my computer?"<br>Grandma Racheline concluded, "Well, I hope you enjoy that story. They had mix-up thoughts about Mcgee's whereabouts…Well, this is Grandma Racheline signing off until the next story. Bye for now!"  
>She headed home.<br>**How do you like it? This is my first NCIS fiction story. Please Review!**


End file.
